Loving Death
by DaughterofNyx0008
Summary: This story follows my adventures as a Demi-God. Well, mine and my sister's, Helen. Being a Demi-God isn't a safe thing, but it makes life interesting. Read my story, and you'll see that. My name's Andromeda, and this is my story.
1. The Simple Life

Andy's P.O.V.  
>Have you ever had that feeling where you love someone, but hate them so much more? That's what I feel for my sister as we fight over the remote, again.<p>

Our mom was in the kitchen cook dinner. I'm pretty sure she heard us beating each other senseless over the remote again, but chose to ignore it. I don't blame her.

The only reason I fought with my sister was because I knew I'd win. She was older, but I was taller, and stronger. Most people didn't believe we were sisters. We truly don't look alike. That may be due to the fact that we don't have the same father. Both of them walked out on our mom, she's great at picking men, as you can tell.

My sister tackling me for the remote shook me out of my thoughts. As she landed on me I imminently threw her off me. I slammed the remote on the glass coffee table, and stomped up the stairs.

"Andy, come back!" I heard her yell. I flipped her off and continued up the stairs.

As I walked down the hall, I could still hear her calling for me to come back downstairs. I blocked her out and continued walking to my room. I looked at my black door, with a silver handle and a Keep Out sign on it. As I walked back into my room I felt at peace, which was rare.

My black carpet and dark purple walls made my room look like a cave. My sister almost never came in here, and I her's. We got along, if you could even call it that. We disagreed on most things. Mom says it's because of our personalities. We can agree on one thing though, we want to meet our fathers. Just for different reasons, she wants to have a relationship with hers, I want to beat the living shit out of mine.

Sometimes we wonder if we have other siblings out there, but decide it's best not to know. It's pretty clear we don't have the same father though. We might as well be each others opposites.

Not just mentally, but physically. She has shoulder length, curly blond hair. She hates the curls, always complaining about them being in her face. Everyone tells her to just straighten them, but then her hair frizzes. I find it pretty amusing. I'll never know how she handles having such short hair. My straight black hair reaches my waist. It almost never tangles, frizzes, or curls. Which also means that I can't curl it. I normally have it back in a long french braid, which my mother does every morning. My sister just pins it back with a small, gold clip. Mom gave it to her for her thirteenth birthday, claiming that it was from her dad. Three and a half months later she gave me a silver clip, telling me the same thing. I've never worn mine.

I've heard that eyes are the windows to your soul. I wonder if the reflect them too? That would explain a lot. My sister, Helen, has icy blue eyes. They always look happy, as is she. Mine are a dark brown, almost black. Most people say they're pretty, I've never seen it that way.

She's always been liked, it's hard not to like her. Me however, am the definition of a loner. I don't hate people, I just don't love them. Well, not them, their stupidity. Helen has patience, people love her, she's friendly, calm, and collected. Then there's me, I'm quiet, have a short fuse, and am not friendly. By any means.

We've both been tested, and diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. I just went one step further, the physicists thinks I'm depressed and have anxiety. I think he just wants us to keep coming back so he can pay for boose.

Back to Helen and I. I think my mom went through a Greek phase when she was pregnant with us. Seeing as we're both named after Greek heroes. Her's being the namesake of a hot daughter of Zeus that caused a war. And mine being the daughter of the king and queen of Aethiopia. Her mom claimed that her daughter was the 'most beautiful woman in the world', thus getting stripped naked, chained to a rock, and almost fed to a sea monster. You'd think that people would've learned not to piss of the Gods, guess that's human stupidity for you.

Something I noticed while studying Greek Mythology, almost every problem was caused by something ridiculous. Either a God or Goddess threw a hissy fit, someone got jealous, someone thought they were better than a God of Goddess, or Zeus couldn't keep it in his damn pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was ate in silence. Mom desided not to bother us, and Helen didn't try to start a conversation. Smart girl.

Mom made spaghetti, I'm pretty sure she's Italian. I've never been close enough with her to bother asking. Now that I think of it, I'm not close to anyone. The only person that I will actually talk to is Helen.

Helen has a lot of friends, she's had boyfriends before, and Mom loves her. She loves me too, but she's closer to Helen. I'm not complaining, but it'd be nice to get to know my mom.

After dinner I put my plate, silverware, and cup in the dishwasher before going back to my room.

I had my music blaring, I figured someone would tell me to turn it down. No one did.

About twenty minutes later I heard a soft knocking at my door.

I groaned. "Who is it?" I asked. No one answered, but Helen did walk into my room. She never does that, nobody does. It's an unwritten rule not to enter my room until I say so.

"I'm not going to fight with you about this," she said quietly.

"I'm not fighting, I'm staying in my room. Get out," I told her.

Once she left I wanted to go and apologize. True, we fought, but doesn't all siblings? She's my sister, neither of us have a dad around, and Mom works constantly to keep our heads above water. As much as I hate to admit it, she's all I have. She has friends to comfort her, I don't. It's kinda sad.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Let me know what y'all think of my first chapter. I'll be updating soon, I hope. Feel free to check out my other story, _****_Queen of Storms_****_, if you haven't already. Please leave a comment and a like :)_**


	2. Dam Mondays

Monday morning I woke up to my alarm clock beeping in my ear. I smacked it, accidentally hitting the snooze button, so I did what any temperamental teenage girl would to; I unplugged it and threw it on the ground. All while my face was buried in my black pillow, quite the accomplishment if I do say so myself.

I didn't want to go to school today. I was tempted to tell me mom I felt sick and play hookie. Then Helen walked in.

"About time you got up," she told me.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked, but my face was still in the pillow, so it sounded like "Hoe vou knu I wa wake?"

"I heard you throw your alarm clock again," she laughed. "Get up," she demanded while throwing the covers off of me.

"I don't feel good," I lied.

"Andy," she sighed,"Just get up. I'll get some clothes for you." I gave her a thumbs up.

After a minute or two of her searching through my clothes, she threw some clothes at the end of my bed and pushed on my shoulder, telling me to get up.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I couldn't focus on much, my eyes tend to do that. I'm supposed to wear glasses because of it, but I'm not going to wear them. Hell, I don't even know where they are!

I got a good look at Helen, as usual, she looked stunning. Her short, curly blonde hair was twisted in the front, and pulled into a small bun in the back. Not all of her hair was long enough for the bun though, so she had fly a ways. She was wearing her Mockingjay necklace that I gave her for her birthday a few months ago, and her Catching Fire bracelet that mom gave her. Can you tell she likes the Hunger Games? She had on a light pink tank top with "The Earth without Art is just Eh," on it. Below that was white denim shorts with silver studs on them and she had on her hot pink converse.

I loved my sister, but the pink was a bit overwhelming, to me at least. I couldn't have pulled it off, she can though. It looked natural on her, just like black looked natural on me. She wore no makeup, not that she needed it anyway. Her bronzed skin made her look like a model next to me. Her icy blue eyes sparkled in the low light in my room. She had the beauty to make guys fall at her feet. Not that she cared about it. She always did her best to tone down her beauty, but it never worked. Mom said she got it from her dad. Apparently he was a womanizer, yet didn't want to except their love. Women fell at his feet, but he only had love for one woman. He was married a while back, but mom told us that Helen's dad loved our mom enough to break his marriage vow.

Mom said that my dad wasn't married, never had any kids, and was a heartless man. Until he met her, he warmed up a bit, but couldn't stay with her either. He loved me, even grew to love Helen. But no matter what my mom said, he couldn't bring himself to stay. She told us that Helen's dad came to visit us when we were babies. He loved me as much as he did Helen. He wanted to stay, would've given anything to stay. But, like my dad, he couldn't. She never told us their names. I'm glad that she didn't. I'm not sure that I could hold up if I did. If I ever met someone with their name, I might have broken down. I think, secretly, my mother knew that.

"Get dressed," she told me,"Mom had to leave for work early so I'll braid your hair for you." It wasn't that I couldn't braid my own hair, but if you had think hair that reaches your waist, you wouldn't want to braid it either. Normally our mother does it, if she leaves early, like she did today, Helen does it. She always tells me to just cut it, then it wouldn't be such a problem, but I like having long hair. Sure, it's a pain to brush and I use more shampoo and conditioner that Mom and Helen combined, but my mom once showed me a picture of my Grandmother. I always knew I got my black hair from my father, but that picture showed me where he got it. Heck, most of my looks came from my fathers side of the family. I've never seen a picture of my dad, but seeing my Grandmothers picture, I knew I looked more like my dad than my mom let on.

My grandmothers name was Luna. My mom said that her family had a lot of Latin blood in them, so they named her after the Moon. She had the same straight, black hair that I did. Her pale skin reflected the light, much like mine, but more noticeable. She was thin and tall, with pale, thin lips and dark brown eyes. She often wore makeup, at least that's what my mom told me. But it was never over dramatic. That was Helen's Grandmothers job. Luna always wore dark makeup, it made her look even more beautiful. She always wore a kind smile when she was Helen or I. I've never met her, but like our fathers, she saw us a few times when we were babies.

Then there was Grandma Rose, Helen's biological Grandmother. She wasn't the 'best example for two young girls.' As our mother always put it. She slept with various men, put her love life before everything, and believed that she deserved to be treated like a Goddess. My mother always smirked at the last word when she told us about her. Rose was beautiful beyond measure. She died her hair a lot, but her natural hair color, like Helen, was light blonde. Her eyes were never the same color as before. They changed constantly, normally light blue or a light hazel. Mom said that Helen was as beautiful as Rose, if not more. Mostly because she kept it natural. Helen didn't wear makeup, didn't flaunt herself, didn't flirt. She was every mothers dream. The perfect model of a daughter.

Then there's me. I guess I didn't just get my looks from my father, I got his personality too. I was rude, sarcastic, selfish, and cold. I didn't let anyone in, except for Helen of course. Helen saw the kindness in me, that not even our mother saw on a daily basis. She cared about me, talked to me when I was upset. Even took the leap of death and talked to me when I was angry.

I slipped on the clothes Helen picked out for me. It was a white sweater with,"Mondays Suck" written on it with a broken, black heart on it. I lifted my shirt up a bit and put in my black skull belly button ring, then pulled my shirt back down. I grabbed the ripped, black denim jeans and laced up my silver studded combat boots. After that I went to work with the rest of my jewelry and makeup. I put on black lipstick, winged eyeliner, and slipped in my snakebite lip piercings.

Helen pulled me away from the mirror, grabbed my hair brush and a little hair tie, and brushed through the tangles in my dark hair. She braided it loosely, I preferred it tighter, like how my mother does it. But we were running late and I wasn't about to argue with my sister over something like this.

We each devoured a bowl of Frosted Flakes and ran out the door, barely catching the bus. I took my normal seat in the front of the bus, while Helen joined her friends in the back. She's asked more than once for me to come sit with her, but I can't handle them. They way the twitched when they walked, like they were trying to see how long until the shook so much that their butt fell off. They were all pretty (or handsome for the boys) but I didn't fit in with their group.

I put in my silver skull earbuds and listened to Partner in Crime by Lit. I looked out the window, looking at the houses that we passed. And I got a sickening feeling. Like something bad was going to happen...

Eh, I was probably just getting a contact high from the stoners in the back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yay! Second chapter!**

**If you haven't read my other story, ****Queen of Storms****_, you really should check it out. Eventually I will combine these two books (maybe a third) into a big story. They will be told from different points of views and will face different challenges and problems._**

**_But what I said about the possible third book, is mostly up to y'all. If I get a big enough result out of these books, I might add another person to the story, if not, I see no point in writing for only 20 or so people. But y'all are gonna decide who that person is. By that I mean their godly parent. Please leave a comment if you have an idea on a character. Their parent can be and Olympian (not one of the Big Three though), a Titan, a Giant, or a Minor God or Goddess. Please keep it Greek, I'm better with that then Latin. Greek just comes naturally to me, Latin however, makes no sense to me..._**

**_Anyways, like, review, comment! Love you guys :)_**


	3. Static Girl With the Silver Bow

The ride was horrible. Kids were screaming so loud that not even my rock music on full blast could drown out their high pitched voices. The twitches (those stuck up girls that walk like they have a pole shoved up their butt) we re-reapplying their shimmery lip gloss and smacking their lips together to 'blend in' the three different types of gloss. As if it made a difference, they still looked like runaway clowns.

When we got to school, I was almost glad to be at school, a group of football players were standing in front of the doors, playfully pushing each other around. As I walked through the doors their cologne hit me in the face. Some guys can pull it off, others smell like that shirt that you wore a few days ago, and it's still laying on your floor because the hamper is too far.

"One more year of high school," I muttered to myself. "Then you can can go to collage, study aboard in Italy, France, Greece, Australia, Brazil. You'll see the world."

I had to push my way through the group of people in the doorway, getting the stink eye from a small group of cheerleaders. One girl, I think her name was Kelli, snarled at me as I pushed past her. I didn't mean to bump into her, but that didn't stop her from snarling at me. Some of the other girls around her joined her in giving me dirty looks. I didn't try to start anything with her, I just wanted to get to my locker, get my books, and start my horrible Monday by sleeping through first hour. Maybe I'd go for second hour too.

Helen had other ideas. She left her group of friends and marched over to Kelli and I. All of the kids seemed to file out of the lobby as she joined the twitch and I. Something I've grown to love about Helen, she didn't let anyone pick on her little sister. Sure, I could sneak in a pocket knife and cut off their pretty blonde hair, but Helen would never approve of that. I didn't live to please my sister, I just didn't want to look like a terrible person in her eyes. I wanted to be a good person, and if that meant I held my head high and only _imagined_ cutting off their hair, then that was fine by me.

But that didn't matter with Kelli. Her and Helen always butted heads. She would always bring up that fact that we didn't know our fathers, call her a slut, and do anything to piss her off. I guess today was Kelli's lucky day, because Helen wasn't in the mood to ignore her. But here's the thing; I've been waiting for the day to come when Kelli pushed my sister so far that she got this look in her eyes. Her blue eyes turned cold, and she had this sneer stamped on her face that made everyone worried on what she was going to do. She was almost never angry. I did a lot of things to piss her off, but has never screamed at me, never_ truly_ fought with our mother. And unlike me, she's never gotten into a fight at school.

Kelli was either really brave, or really really stupid. Because when she turned her head to look at my sister. Not only did she look at her as if the glance was a waste of energy and Helen wasn't forth the trouble. But she had the nerve to open her nasty mouth and call my sister a bastard.

"Leave my sister alone," I told her. It kinda reminded me of a child telling her sibling to leave her toy alone. Kelli raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow (I never understood why people wax their eyebrows. You're gonna look ugly either way. Might as well keep it natural) and at me and growled. I shit you not, the bitch _growled_, it reminded me of a caged animal, about to strike at the first thing to touch it.

I narrowed my eyes at her, when I realized that she wasn't even looking at me to begin with. She was looking behind me.

Standing by the door was a girl with choppy, black hair and electric blue eyes. She had on what looked like a silver headband/crown thingy on her head. She was wearing ripped, black, skinny jeans, a black Panic at the Disco shirt, and zip-up black combat boots. She didn't have much jewelry on, but she did wear a Fall Out Boy guitar pick around her neck, along with a rusted chain with a small converse charm on it with a pair of wings on it, and she also had on a pair of small, golden lightning bolts for earrings. Even though all of that was really cool, the silver bow in her hand scared the daylights out of me. She had an arrow ready to be shot. At what? I'm not sure, all I knew was that if she lifts that arm, I'm hiding behind Kelli.

A few other girls started filing in behind the girl, all with bows and arrows. Some had knifes strapped to the legs or their belt. Either way, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, and I smelled ozone. Like something was burning, that's when I noticed the girls hands were sparking. Literally crackling with energy, making the silver bow look like a taser. I didn't really know what was going on, maybe she ran around in socks rubbing a balloon on her head. I didn't know. But when she looked at me, and yelled,"Duck!" For once, I ignored the child in me begging to scream,"Goose!" and threw myself onto the floor.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Yay, another chapter :)_**

**_Just wanted to say Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Yule/ New Years. All of the above :)_**

**_I've been reading SO much, and just haven't really touched by computer, so this update was later than I hoped it'd be. And yes, I know, it's short. But I figured it's better than nothing, plus I'm working on ending my other book and focusing on this one 100% :)_**

**_Let me know what y'all think. I loves me some comments and likes :) Love y'all._**


	4. The Hunters of Artemis

What happened next, happened so quickly, that even my ADHD mind couldn't process. I know that the girl shot the arrow, and the other girls followed in example. The arrows hit the cheerleaders, but didn't seem to do anything but annoy them. I did know one thing though, the school needed a new cheer lead squad.

One arrow hit a girl in the eye, and she seemed to deteriorate. All of the sudden, her skin broke open and instead of blood, it looked like someone cut open a sand bag. With one final scream, she was gone. Leaving behind only a canine-looking tooth and the smell of burnt hair.

After screaming something about having no school spirit, Kelli shifted. She now had one bronze leg, and one goat leg. No, donkey leg, it smelled worse than the petting zoo my mom took me to for my seventh birthday. Having a goat sniffing your hair wasn't the best way to spend your birthday, trust me.

She grew talons and fangs, they looked like they could rip through steel. But the most distracting thing, was her hair. I now knew where the burnt hair smell came from, her hair was on fire.

I was trying to make sense of what was happening. Then I remembered my sophomore year English lesson. We studied Greek Mythology. Kelli looked like a monster that I read about, but I can't remember what it's called.

_Empousa_, a voice said in my head. It was a husky voice, it sounded like the voice of a strict dad that was yelling at his children. No love was in it.

Before I could make anymore sense of what was going on, Kelli jumped on me. Now, in 'human' form, she looked incredibly light. But that bronze leg seemed to weight a ton, because when she jumped on me, my knees buckled and I fell with a monster on my back. I saw her bare her fangs, and for a second, I thought she was going to have Andy soup for dinner. Then Helen did something so stupid, that she should've been named the ADHD poster child of the month.

She threw herself at Kelli, knocking her off my back while the other girls impaled her with arrows. Haha, "Oh look, I've been impaled," played in my head. I shook my head, Get a grip, you can fangirl about Frozen later. I told myself.

The girl with black hair shot the last arrow and killed the last monster, but the last monster also exploded all over Helen and I. Leaving us smelling like burnt twitches and covered in goldish dust.

The girl helped held out a hand to help my sister up, then came over to me.

"You gonna take my hand?" she asked.

"Nope. This is all a dream, I'm just going crazy. Leave me here, I'll wake up in a minute or two," I responded with my face smashed onto the cold tiles of the lobby floor.

"You remind me of two of my cousins," she said laughing,"Here," she said holding out her hand again. I took it and brushed off as much monster dust as possible.

"You're older than most demi-gods that we find. You two half sisters?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, we live with our mom, no dad. Why? Who are you people anyways? What's going on?" Helen asked.

I thought all the questions were going to piss off the girl, but instead she just gave us a small smile. "My name's Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. These girls," she said gesturing to the others,"Are the other hunters of Artemis. And we're here because you two are giving off a very strong demi-god smell. Which is why those monsters attacked."

I didn't have to look at Helen to know that she had the same you-are-crazy-and-we-can-get-you-the-help-you-need look that I did.

"What's your names?" Thalia asked.

For a second there was silence, then my sister spoke up,"Helen and Andy Ciato"

"That's a new one. Never heard that name before. Is it Spanish?" Thalia asked.

"No," Helen shook her head,"Italian. Our mom is Italian." So she is Italian! I finally knew something about my mother.

She gave us a small smile, like that was part of a funny joke. I guess the confusion spread to my face, because she said,"My cousin is Italian. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Sounds bad ass," I said with a small smile.

She started laughing,"Yeah, he's powerful and a bit of a bad ass. But he'll always be my baby cousin, so he ain't that scary to me."

"Thalia," one of the hunters interrupted,"We need to get going, get them to Camp, unless they wish to join..." she trailed off.

"Join?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll explain on the way, a few of the hunters just finished hot wiring the bus we are 'borrowing'," she told us, putting air quotes around "borrowing". "These girls," she continued," As I said, are the hunters of Artemis."

"The Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and patron to maidens. Right?" I added.

Thalia grinned,"Correct. Well, demi-god girls have two options in life: live and train at Camp Half-Blood, which is where we are taking you, or join the hunters. Meaning that you become immortal, follow Artemis on her hunts, and turn your back on the company of men, staying a maiden until you die. Which can only happen if you fall in battle, which rarely happens. Other than that, you don't age or get sick. It's a pretty good deal."

It sounded great and all, but I couldn't become a hunter. Part of my past prevented that. I was Helen glance at me, and answered for us. "We couldn't. Boys are annoying, but it's nice having their company once and a while," she explained.

A few of the girls rolled their eyes, but Thalia just nodded her head. "It's cool, not too many girls are willing to give dating up. I get that, but let me know if you ever change your mind."

After we loaded everything up and Thalia said that our mother could ship our stuff to camp, we jumped onto the bus and took off before the school realized that they no longer had bus #7.

Thalia explained to us about camp. How the gods had a bunch of children, and when they reached 13, which proved that we were old for undiscovered demi-gods, they were brought to camp. When I asked which gods had cabins, she went into a long list: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Nike, Hecate, Tyche, Hebe, Nemesis, Thanatos, and Janus. She said that there were most likely many more that she forgot, but that was the best she could do. I knew of them all, what they were the god of, their parents, siblings, children, lovers. I've always had a love for Greek Mythology, I know knew why.

Honestly, I'd much rather have believe that I just liked the whole history of it all, not actually be part of it.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Hey, got another update! I would've updated earlier, but I've had the past few days off due to snow days, and sleep was calling my name. But here's one, and I'm going to start working on another one soon.**_

_**Comment, like, review, favorite, what ever. Love y'all!**_

_**~Nyx~**_


End file.
